perdu en forêt
by gwenaelle
Summary: Wufei, Heero et Trowa doivent faire une mission mais ça se passe mal chap 2 up
1. Default Chapter

**Perdus en forêt**

  
  
  
**Nom de l'auteur **: Gwenaelle  
**Adresse E-Mail **: Yukidu78@hotmail.com  
**Base** : Gundam Wing  
**Genre** : romance  
**Couple** : vous allez bien voir  
**Disclaimer** : snif, j'ai pas de chance mais ces mecs ce sont pas à moi.  
Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma soeur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
**CHAPITRE 1**  
  
  
La mission était des plus simples : détruire un chargement de gundanium stocké dans une base au beau milieu d'une forêt. Heero, Trowa et Wufei avaient été désignés pour l'accomplir. Les bombes étaient placées et les 3 pilotes étaient dans l'avion volé par Trowa. Heero mit le contact et décolla. Wufei, lui, appuya sur le détonateur : les bombes explosèrent.  
- Pfff, c'était trop facile, se plaignit Wufei, assis dans un des fauteuils de l 'avion.  
Comme d'habitude, il n'eut droit qu'à des " hum" de la part des 2 glaçons.   
Au bout de quelques minutes, Trowa se leva et encercla les épaules de son amant.  
- Tu viens, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille  
- Hum...  
Se contentant de cette réponse, Trowa partit vers le fond de l 'avion, bientôt rejoint par Heero. Wufei se retrouva seul, grognant sur son sort. Mais sa solitude ne dura pas longtemps car, surgissant de nul part, 2 armures mobiles apparurent et, avant que le chinois n'ait pu toucher les commandes de l'avion, ils tirèrent. L'appareil fut touché et il perdit vite de l'altitude. Quelques secondes après les tirs, il s'écrasa. L'impact fut violent. L'avant de l'avion était en miette. Heero et Trowa, étant à l'arrière, ne furent pas gravement blessé. Ils sortirent tant bien que mal de l'avion.  
- Tu vas bien? demanda Heero, inquiet pour son amant  
- Oui, un peu près. Et toi?  
- Ca va mais je ne vois pas Wufei.  
- Il doit être à l intérieur. Allons le chercher.  
- J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé.  
Les 2 pilotes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'appareil et trouvèrent Wufei, inconscient, les 2 jambes coincées sous des décombres. Sans perdre de temps, Trowa essaya de soulever les carcasses de l'avion pendant que Heero dégageait le jeune chinois. Mais, cela le réveilla et la douleur était telle qu'il se mit à hurler. La manoeuvre fut longue car ce qui retenait les jambes de Wufei était lourd et Heero faisait son possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, ils réussirent à sortir Wufei de l'avion. Sans perdre une seconde, Trowa l'examina. Apparemment, c'était ses jambes qui étaient le plus touchées. Trowa ne pouvait pas les toucher sans que Wufei ne se mette a hurler. A part les jambes, son poignet droit était démis et il avait plusieurs éraflures sur tout le corps.  
- Heero, dit doucement Trowa, tu vas le tenir. Son poignet est démis et je vais le remettre en place. Je veux qu'il bouge le moins possible.  
Sans un mot, Heero plaqua fermement Wufei au sol, pendant que Trowa prenait doucement le poignet blessé dans ses mains. Les 2 pilotes échangèrent un regard et Trowa remit le poignet en place d'un coup sec. Wufei hurla et Heero fit appel à toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de bouger. A bout de force, le jeune chinois s'évanouit. Inquiet, Heero passa sa main dans les fins cheveux noirs.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura Trowa, il va s'en sortir. Wufei est fort et robuste.  
- Je sais mais......  
Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le pilote aux yeux verts l'embrassa et le serra contre lui.  
- Heero, je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je ressens la même chose. Tu le sais bien, on en a déjà parlé.  
Les deux amants se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur regard sur le chinois évanouit. Oui, depuis pas mal de temps Heero et Trowa s'étaient rendu compte de leur amour pour Wufei.  
  
Voilà, voilà, la suite arrivera bientôt si vous voulez.  
Trowa, Heero, Wufei :........  
Yuki : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous pouvez pas dire que je vous torture là !  
Wufei : Et moi alors?  
Yuki : Toi, t'es juste blessé.   
Trowa, Heero : ........  
Yuki : Quoi encore ? Vous êtes pas content ? Ne me dites pas que ça vous fait pas plaisir d'être ensemble ?  
Trowa: Non, au contraire.  
Heero: On voulait te remercier pour ça.  
Yuki: Enfin, ils reconnaissent que je suis pas si méchante que ca. Merci mes mamours, je vous adore!!!!!!  



	2. perdus en forêt 2

**Auteur**: Gwenaelle  
  
**Genre**: romance  
  
**Couple**: 1x3x5  
  


**PERDU EN FORET 2  
  
  
**

Oui, depuis pas mal de temps, Heero et Trowa s'étaient rendus compte de leur amour pour Wufei. Ils se l'étaient avoué mais n'en avaient jamais parlé au principal intéressé. Et maintenant ils étaient là, perdu en pleine forêt avec Wufei gravement blessé.  
- Allez, il faut qu'on bouge, dit Trowa, on ne peut pas rester là. On est trop près de la base.  
- Oui, mais comment on fait pour transporter Wufei?  
- Je vais le porter. Toi, va voir dans l'avion si il n y a pas des vivres.  
Et pendant que Trowa veillait sur Wufei, Heero réussit à trouver une gourde d'eau, quelques biscuits et une couverture. Sans un mot, il enveloppa Wufei dedans et Trowa le souleva doucement dans ses bras, arrachant quand même un faible gémissement au chinois. Puis, ils se mirent en route.  
Ils marchèrent pendant deux bonnes heures sans rien trouver. Ils étaient vraiment perdu. Après 2h30, Wufei ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Cette douleur était insupportable. Trowa, voyant le visage du chinois se crisper de douleur lui dit:  
- Tiens bon, on va bientôt rentrer et on va appeler Sally.  
- Tr...Trowa....  
- Ca va aller Wufei, on est là.  
- Heero.....  
- Oui, je suis là Wufei.  
Mais, avant que le chinois n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Trowa perdit l'équilibre: il venait de trébucher sur une racine. Pour ne pas complètement perdre l'équilibre, il s'appuya contre un arbre. Ce léger choc fit hurler Wufei. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, signe qu'il souffrait énormément. Trowa le déposa alors doucement à terre. Il examina une fois de plus ses jambes.  
- Je vais lui faire des attelles. Surveille le, dit-il à Heero  
Et Heero resta seul avec Wufei. Ce dernier ne cessait de gémir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero avança sa main vers son visage et décolla une mèche noire collée à son front. Puis, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Wufei ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Heero se dit qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Wufei n'était ni de la colère, ni du dégout mais autre chose. De l'espoir? Du désir? De l'amour?  
- Wufei, je......, balbutia Heero  
- Non, ne dis rien. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien.  
- Quoi!  
Mais il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit car Trowa revenait. Ce dernier vit tout de suite un changement vers son amant et une gêne chez Wufei. Trowa comprit immédiatement. Alors, ne supportant plus cette situation, il décida de tout avouer a Wufei. Pendant qu'il installait les attelles, il dit:  
- Wufei, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'avouer.  
Le jeune chinois le regarda attentivement.  
- Tu sais que Heero et moi sommes ensemble.  
Ca, Wufei le savait. Il avait été tellement malheureux quand il les avait vu ensemble. Son coeur s'était brisé car oui, lui aussi les aimait. Un amour impossible pour lui. Trowa le fixait.  
- Wufei, Heero et moi on s'aime mais il nous manque quelque chose.......ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
Wufei le regarda sans comprendre.  
- Oui Wufei, Heero et moi, on a besoin de toi. Nous sommes incomplets sans toi.  
- Je ne comprend pas, murmura le chinois  
- Wufei, dit alors Heero, Trowa et moi, on t'aime.  
- Mais.......  
- Ne met pas en doute ce que l'on te dit. C'est la pure vérité.  
- Mais si tu ne veux pas, on comprendra.  
Wufei avait la tête baissée et quand il la releva, il pleurait.  
- Si vous saviez comme j'attendais ce moment. Je croyais que c'était impossible.  
Lentement, Trowa avança sa main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
- Trowa.......  
- Je t aime, répondit simplement le français.  
Et là, Trowa fit quelque chose que Wufei attendait depuis si longtemps : il l'embrassa. Le baiser fut doux. Trowa y mettait tout son amour. Mais, quand Wufei ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur Heero et rompit immédiatement le baiser. Gêné, il baissa la tête. Mais il la releva vite quand il entendit le japonais éclater de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire et il le trouva encore plus beau.  
- Ne fait pas cette tête, lui dit Heero. Je ne vais pas te manger parce que tu as embrassé notre petit ami.  
- Mais........  
- Non, écoute moi. J'aime Trowa plus que tout au monde mais je t'aime toi aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux et je suis heureux que toi et Trowa vous vous aimiez aussi. Nous formons un couple à trois et cela nous rendra plus fort. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne ressens aucune jalousie quand je vous voies ensemble. Au contraire, je vous aime encore plus.  
- C est pareil pour moi Wufei, lui dit Trowa. Je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise avec nous. Nous t'aimons tellement.  
- Moi aussi je vous aime et depuis si longtemps.  
Quelques larmes se mirent couler le long des joues de ses yeux. Alors, Trowa et Heero s'allongèrent de chaque côté du jeune chinois et l'entourèrent de leur bras. Jamais Wufei ne s était sentit aussi bien là, à l'abri entre les bras rassurants des deux hommes qu'il aimait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Heero et Trowa le regardèrent un moment.  
- Enfin, nous lui avons dit, murmura Heero  
- Oui, nous pouvons enfin être heureux, dit Trowa en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Wufei.  
  
  
  
A suivre.....  
Alors, ça vous a plût ?  
Je mettrais bientôt la suite si j'ai le courage de taper.  



End file.
